The invention relates generally to a n-dimensional signal processing method, apparatus and computer program, and in particular to a method, apparatus and computer program useful for processing n-dimensional signals, such as one-dimensional signals, two-dimensional images or three-dimensional data or video image sequences.
The invention is particularly pertinent to the field of signal data processing and compression. Signal compression is a process which encodes signals for storage or transmission over a communication channel, with fewer bits than what is used by the uncoded signal. The goal is to reduce the amount of degradation introduced by such an encoding, for a given data rate. The invention is also relevant to signal restoration or feature etraction for pattern recognition.
In signal processing, efficient procedures often require to compute a stable signal representation which provides precise signal approximations with few non-zero coefficients. Signal compression applications are then implemented with quantization and entropy coding procedures. At high compression rates, it has been shown in S. Mallat and F. Faizon, “Analysis of low bit rate image trunsforn coding,” IEEE Trans. Signal Processing, vol. 46, pp. 1027-1042, 1998, that the efficiency of a compression algorithm essentially depends upon the ability to construct a precise signal approximation from few non-zero coefficients in the representation.
The stability requirement of the signal representation has motivated the use of bases and in particular orthogonal bases. The signal is then represented by its inner products with the different vectors of the basis. A sparse representation is obtained by setting to zero the coefficients of smallest amplitude. During the last twenty years, different signal representations have been constructed, with fast procedures which decompose the signal in a separable basis. Block transforms and in particular block cosine bases have found important applications in signal and image processing. The JPEG still image coding standard is an application which quantizes and Huffman encodes the block cosine coefficients of an image. More recendy, separable wavelet bases which compute local image variations at different scales, have been shown to provide a sparser image representation, which therefore improves the applications. These bases are particular instances of wavelet packet bases, in R. Coifinan, Y. Meyer, M. Wickerhauser, Method and apparatus for encoding and decoding using wavelet-pacles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,299. The JPEG image compression standard has been replaced by the JPEG-2000 standard which quantizes and encodes the image coefficients in a separable wavelet basis: “JPEG 2000, ISO/IEC 15444-1:2000,” 2000. Wavelet and wavelet packet bases are also used to compress one dimensional signals, including medical signals such as electrocardiogram (ECG) recordings, as in M. Hilton, J. Xu, Z. Xiong, “Wavelet and wavelet packet compression of electrocardiograms”, IEEE Trans. Biomed. Eng., vol. 44, pp. 394-402, May 1997. Decomposition in three dimensional wavelet bases are also used in video image compression, in S. Li and Y-Q. Zhang, in “Three-Dimensional Embedded Subband Coding with Optimized Truncation (3-D ESCOT)”, Applied and Computational Harmonic Analysis 10, 290-315 (2001), where a video sequence is decomposed with three dimensional wavelet transform performed along motion threads in time.
Signal restoration of sparse signal representations has been developed by thresholding the wavelet co-efficients of noisy signals in D. Donoho and I. Johnstone, “Ideal spatial adaptation via wavelet shrinkage,” Biometrika, vol. 81, pp. 425-455, December 1994. Applications of wavelet packet bases to deconvolution of signals are also presented in J. Kalili, S. Mallat, “Minimax restoration and deconvolution”, in Bayesia inference in wavelet based models ed. P. Muller and B. Vidakovic, Springer-Verlag, 1999. Constructing sparse representations is also important to extract features for pattern recognition This has important applications to content based signal indexing and retrieval from digital multimedia libraries and databases. Feature vectors using histograms of wavelet coefficients are used in M. K. Mandal and T. Aboulasr, “Fast wavelet histogiam techniques for image indexing”, Computer Vision and Image Understanding, vol. 75, no. 1/2,pp. 99-110, August 1999.
The main limitation of bases such as block cosine bases, wavelet bases or more generally wavelet packet bases, currently used for signal representation, is that these bases are composed of vectors having a fixed geometry which is not adapted to the geometry of signal structures. For onenensional signals such as ECG, which are quasi-periodic, adapting the basis to the varying period allows one to take advantage of the redundancy due to the existence of a periodicity in the signal. In images, edges often correspond to piece-wise regular curves which are therefore geometrically regular. In higher dimensional signals such as video sequences, edges and singularities often belong to manifolds that are also geometrically reular. Constructing bases that take advantage of this geometrical regularity can considerably improve the efficiency of signal representations and hence improve applications such as compression, restoration and feature reaction.
In E. Le Pennec and S. Mallat, “Method and apparatus for processing or compressing dimensional signals by foveal filtering along trajectories”U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/834,587, filed Apr. 13, 2001, and in E. Le Pennec, S. Mallat, “Image Compression with Geometrical Wavelets”, Proceeding of International Conf. on Image Processing, Vancouver, September 2000, part of the signal information is represented with wavelet foveal filters that follow foveal trajectories adapted to the geometry of the signal. The wavelet foveal coefficients are then decorrelated with linear operators that compute bandelet coefficients. The edgeprint representation of Dragottia and Vetterli, in “Footprints and edgeprints for image denoising and compression”, Proceedings of the International Conference on Image Processsing, Thessaloniki, October 2001, use a similar strategy with footprint wavelet vectors that follow edges computed from the image. Foveal bandelets and edgeprints do not provide a complete signal representation, and it is therefore necessary to incorporate a residual signal to reconstruct the original signal, which is a source of inefficiency for data compression and restoration applications.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improving signal processing, by computing sparse representations by taking advantage of the signal geometrical regularity, from which one can reconstruct precise signal approximations with fast and numerically stable procedures and apply it to signal compression, restoration and pattern recognition.